leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blackfire Torch
Blackfire Torch was a legendary item in League of Legends. Recipe |t2 = }} }} * 80 ability power = 1740g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g ** Total Gold Value = 2057g * The base stats are |-593g}} gold efficient. * For the item to be considered 100% gold efficient, the active must be worth at least 593g. }} Similar Items Trivia * This item used to be similar to , which did not exist at the time was added to the game. * Blackfire was revamped in patch V3.10 as a sort of 'smaller' version of , which was disabled on TT and CS in that patch. Blackfire is 450g cheaper than Deathfire, with toned-down stats to compensate, including a damage over time effect instead of a nuke. * With patch V3.10, was enabled on TT and CS, replacing this item's original functionality. * The animation of Blackfire Torch's active is 's recolored to green, with the same sound effect. * Even that the item got removed from the game, the bots can still buy it sometimes. (confirmed on patch 6.9) A video showing the bots using it, at patch 6.9 Patch history from . ** Recipe cost increased to from . * Now grants 10% movement speed. * Active debuff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 6. ;V3.10 * + + 720g = 2400g. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 20%. * Burning DoT. * : Deals 20% of target champion's maximum Health in magic damage over 6 seconds and increases all subsequent magic damage taken by the target by 20% (60 second cooldown) ;V3.01 * Total cost reduced to 3770g from 3950g. ** Combine cost * No longer grants any mana regen. ;V1.0.0.154 * + + + = ** + + = * Ability power increased to 80 from 70. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Now grants 10 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V1.0.0.153 * Fixed a tooltip inconsistency with the cooldown reduction value. ;V1.0.0.152 * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 15% (undocumented). * Magic penetration reduced to 15 from 20. * Maximum charges reduced to 18 from 25. * Burn duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3.. * Delay between charge gains increased to seconds from 1. * Increased the burn amount to of max health per second from . * Fixed a bug that caused the first tick of burn to not consume a charge. ;V1.0.0.151 * + + = ** + + = * Ability power increased to 70 from 50. * Health reduced to 250 from 300. * +350 mana * : +15% cooldown reduction * : +20 magic penetration * : Your spells burn for an additional 5% of the target champion's maximum Health in magic damage over 3 seconds. Each second burned consumes a charge. One charge is generated each second. * Now available on Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. ;V1.0.0.150 Added * Recipe: + + = * +50 ability power * +300 health * +350 mana * : Your spells burn for an additional 5% of the target's current Health in magic damage over 3 seconds (effect halved for AoE and damage over time). }} References cs:Blackfire Torch de:Schwarzfeuer-Fackel es:Antorcha de Fuegoscuro fr:Torche Noire pl:Pochodnia Mrocznego Ognia ru:Blackfire Torch zh:黯炎火炬 Category:Removed items